Revealed
by Secretspy286
Summary: Rosemary Genson is just a normal girl who lives a normal life in a normal neighborhood. Well, that is all about to change when she goes to stay a few months with her Grandma. Things aren't so normal up there and she is determined to find out why.
1. Prologue

**So this is a new story I'm trying out. It's not about Wolfblood, it's about supernatural things and I didn't know what else to catagorize it as. No promises that I'll finish. I'm fairly busy with school and I'm currently writing it in my notes on my iPad. I'll try to update when I can. I have the first few chapter written so I'll post those soon. Thanks for reading.**

Prologue

"Do we have to?" I blow my bangs out of my eyes. My mom sends me a look saying yes. I groan, flopping down onto the couch. My brother, Caiden, sits down next to me, also looking quite unhappy.

"Look guys, I know you don't want to," my dad starts. "But you need to go stay with grandma for the winter. We have business to take care of." I huff in agitation. So their work is bad enough that we have to stay with grandma for like, 4 months. She lives practically in the middle of nowhere up in Wyoming.

"Did grandma get her wifi fixed?" Caiden asks. Dad nods while rolling his eyes.

"Yes Caiden. You can text and Skype your girlfriend from there. Now go get packed." Grumbling, I go to my room. How could they send us there for so long? I don't want to be stuck at grandma's the whole time. I won't be able to talk to my friends or go to Maddison Clenser's Christmas party. I pull a suit case from my closet and start to throw random stuff into it. Clothes, jewelry, pictures, books, magazines, etc. I also put a few electronics in there to keep me entertained. I have no idea what tv channels she gets out there.

"Hey Rose?" I look to my door where Caiden is. He's two years older than me. I'm 15 by the way.

"What Caibear?" I always call him that whenever we're alone. He'd kill me if I called him that in front of his friends. He smiles slightly, pushing himself off the door frame.

"Guessing you aren't too happy about this." I snort, throwing another thing into my case.

"You could say that." I mutter. He chuckles lightly, helping me organize my suit case. He's a bit OCD when it comes to certain things. "Do you even remember the last time we went to grandma's?" My thoughts are voiced aloud. His big shoulders rise in a shrug. I push a loose strand of red hair from my face. "Wasn't it when I was like...10?"

"Think so. Have to say though, Grandma made a mean turkey back then." I roll my eyes, giggling quietly.

"You're a goofball. What does Haley see in you?" He feigns a wounded look.

"You're so mean to me." I bump his arm.

"I'm joking. You're an awesome brother. Just don't act like an idiot and you'll do fine in this world." He smiles, zipping up the case. Plopping onto the bed, my thoughts start to wander. What is Grandma like? I can't remember much of our last visit. What's the house like? Will she get teen nick? So many questions, though not all of them are important I guess. I can go a bit without Big Time Rush.

"You ready Rosemary?" Dad pokes his head in. I nod with a sigh. "Ok. You guys have a plane to Wyoming tomorrow. Then Caiden can get a rental car and you can drive to Grandma's." Caiden has his driver's license. Which I'm glad for so we don't need to take a taxi. "Get some sleep. You leave in the morning." He closes the door. After changing in my pajamas, I get into bed. This should be an interesting next few months.

**Please Review! Bye pups!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Yay! Hope to have more up soon. PLZ review!**

I stare out the window at the trees that fly by. My breath fogs the window. I reach up to draw a small heart in the diminishing fog. It disappears quickly as if it never happened. This is repeated several times.

"Rose, stop staring out the window." Caiden chuckles. Shifting in my seat, I turn to look at him. His eyes are focused on the road ahead. "I'm sure you'll find something to do here. It's a cool place. Maybe Grandma can show you around." I shrug, getting comfortable in my chair.

"You'll probably just spend all your time in your room, talking, texting, and skyping Haley." I smirk, my brown eyes twinkling with mirth. He shoots me a playful glare. "Are we almost there?"

"Yep. Just a few more minutes." Looking back out the window, I let my thoughts envelop me. The forest looks like a cool place to explorer. I've always been one for hiking and such. Maybe there's a trail out here. If not, I'll just explorer by myself. What could go wrong out there? Not like there's monsters or anything.

Caiden pull up in front of a rather large looking house. I blink, looking at it blankly. I remember her having a big house, but not this big! Climbing out of the car, we walk to the front porch. Caiden offers to carry both suit cases since he's pretty strong. I simply grab my laptop bag. He rings the door bell and we wait for a few seconds.

The door opens with a creak to reveal a woman who looks about 60. Well, she actually doesn't look that old. Her face has barely any wrinkles and her hair is still bright, the same color as mine. She smiles brightly at us.

"Oh Caiden! Rosemary! You've grown so much!" She opens the door wider for us to enter. "Come in, come in." We walk into the house. You enter into a little hallway that leads to a bigger living room. I look around at all the strange knick knacks she has. A lot are of wolves or owls. Clay figures, wood carvings, class sculptures, all that type of stuff. I take notice of one wolf on an eye level shelf. It's head is tipped back in a howl, it's emerald eyes open. The detail in the fur is amazing.

"So where's my room?" Caiden asks after a few seconds.

"Oh yes, I'll show you your rooms. Follow me." Grandma walks down a hallway. I glance at Caiden, shrugging my shoulders before following her. She shows Caiden his room first. She then leads me up some stairs. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you could sleep in the room in the attic. It's really big and nice. I think you'll like it." She pushes the door open to a room.

My eyes gaze over the room. The floors are covered with a dark brown rug. The walls are a tan brown color. The bed is a queen with a brown and tan cover to match the walls and floors. There's a dresser, night stand, desk, and a huge window. The window has a little ledge below it covered with cushions so I guess it's supposed to be a bench sort of. Looking out the window, I see the forest stretching as wide as the eye can see. It's a beautiful sigh really.

"You like?" I look around the room again with a nod. The colors give off a warm and comfortable vibe.

"I like it a lot actually. It's awesome." She smiles hugely.

"Great! Now you get comfy while I go work on dinner." With her cooking, I'm sure Caiden will have a few extra pounds by the time we leave. I pull my suit case to the dresser and start to unpack it. I put the pictures I brought on top of it so I can see them easily. Ones of my parents while the other is of my old dog, Bluebell. We named her that because she really liked ice cream. It's funny.

After I finish unpacking, I plop down on the bench in front of the window. My eyes gaze out across the forest. Shadows are growing since the sun is starting to set. It alights the sky in brilliant oranges, red, and yellows. It's beautiful. I rush to grab my camera to take a picture. I've always been into photography for some reason. I have several scrap books back home. It's another reason to go out into those woods. I'm sure there are some good picture opportunities.

The door opens and in walks my brother. He flops down onto my bed, sighing heavily.

"Already miss your girlfriend?" I tease. He scrunches his nose.

"Sorta. What do you think Grandma's makin for dinner?" I turn to face him completely.

"No idea. Probably something big since its a first day."

"I hope her food is as good as I remember." I chuckle quietly. He smiles goofily, like the nut he is. "You're room is pretty cool. Mines like completely blue."

"Light blue?" I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"No, more of an ocean blue. Like navy, but just a smidge lighter. I don't know." I look back out the window. "You have an unhealthy habit of staring out windows." I roll my eyes.

"No I don't. I just think a lot. You should try it sometime." He sticks his tongue out at me like a child. I return the favor. We talk for a while longer until Grandma comes up to tell us dinner is ready. We head downstairs and into the dining room. "What's for dinner?"

"Ham, sweet corn, white rolls, and macaroni and cheese." She says. We sit at the table and start to eat. The food is delicious! It's better than mom's. I absolutely love macaroni and cheese! So creamy and cheesy! How can you not like it?!

After dinner I go up to my room. I change into my pajama shirt and shorts. Pulling back the covers, I get into bed. It's warm and comfy. I snuggle into the mattress. Maybe this stay won't be so bad.

After a month with Grandma, I realize it won't be so bad. She has a nice house and gets all the good channels on the tv. She even taught me how to play scrabble! Doesn't sound very exciting, but it was fun. I really like the game.

I wrap a scarf around my neck and put my coat on. Today I'm finally going to go explorer outside. I slide my soft boots onto my feet. Once I think Im good, I open the door. A blast of cold air hits me in the face. I don't mind it really, the cold is my favorite.

"Be careful Rose. Don't let any wild animals gobble you up." Caiden yells from the living room where he's playing on the Xbox he brought. I'm surprised they let him through security at the airport with that.

"K Caibear!" I yell back at him. I step outside, locking the door behind me. Slipping the key into my pocket, I start off towards the woods. The snow hasn't started to fall yet. Well, it sorta has, but it never stays long. Grandma says once it's around November 20 that the snow will really start.

I walk between two trees and into the forest. My camera strap is slung around my neck so I have easy access. I'm gonna take some pictures so I can put them in my scrap book. Maybe I'll find some animals that haven't gone into hibernation.

I look around me. The trees are missing their leaves, letting plenty of sunshine in. I take a picture straight up so that you can see the sky past the branches. Next I take a picture of a small plant that still lives. It has a small flower on the stem, wilting, but it's still alive. I take a few more pictures before sliding my camera to my back.

Climbing over a log, I look around. The area is quiet, no noise except for my breathing. I look down at the ground. Something catches my attention at that point. I crouch down to run my hand over a dry patch of dirt. There lies a paw print. It looks like it's from a dog, but I've never seen on this big. I grab my camera, snapping a picture of it. Maybe Grandma will know what it's from. If not, I can look it up on the computer.

I rush home after that. I can explorer more later. My footsteps are quiet as I run through the forest. It's a quick run back to the house. Soon enough, I stand on the porch. I fish in my pocket for the key to unlock the door. I enter quickly, closing it behind me.

"Hey, how was your adventure?" Grandma asks from the hallway.

"Good. I found something sorta strange." The words slip from my mouth. I walk over to her so I can show her the picture. Her slight brow scrunches as she examines the picture. I wait patiently.

"Well umm...I don't know dear." She quickly walks away. I narrow my eyes. That answer was far to quick. Suspicion grows in me. I should probably look it up on my computer. That's exactly what I do.

Up in my room with my laptop on my lap, heh funny how that works, I type in a search on Google. The pictures that come up look exactly like the prints I found. Pulling up Wikipedia, my eyes scan the paragraph.

A wolf.

That's the only answer. No other print matches. A normal dogs paw is too small and its shape is not of another animal. Could there be wolves out there? Grandma would have told me. Why would she let me go out there if it could be dangerous? I could've been killed!

Caiden and Grandma are downstairs, playing an intense game of chess. Caiden seems so focused it's laughable. When Grandma moves her piece and announces check mate, he throws a fit. A small smile twitches my lips.

"Grandma?" She looks up from the board.

"Yes dear?"

"Are there any wolves in the forest?" Her lips purse together. My eyebrow arches but I don't say anything more.

"Ummm..I don't think so." Hm.

"Well, that print I found belongs to a wolf." I tell her.

"I'm sure it could be something else." She seems to rushed in her reasoning.

"Nope. It's a wolf. The size and shape matches." Caiden looks over to me.

"You sure Rose?" My head bobs in a nod. "I bet Grandma just hasn't seen any. Right Grandma?" Grandma nods in agreement. I snort under my breath. "Come on Grandma, let's go again. I must win one of these." I roll my eyes as they go back to there game. Something weird going on.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Things have been getting weirder and weirder. Grandma has been going off for a hours without a reason. She says she's going "shopping" but I don't believe her. She's left about ten different times, each on different days. If that's not weird enough, I've found more prints in the forest. Some are close to the house so I think Grandma would definitely see a wolf if it came that close. She also keep this one room locked at all times. I've seen her go in there late at night, but she always locks it after herself. I'm so confused.

My camera clicks as it saves the photo. That's probably the hundredth picture I've taken out here in the woods. It's the 28 of November, so it has started to snow. The flakes fall softly to the ground, as if in slow motion. It's beautiful with the light reflecting through the icicles that hang on the tree. The place feels almost...mythical.

The leaves crackle under my feet as I step farther into the woods. I'm searching for more evidence of the wolves. They have the be out here somewhere. It's my new mission. I want to find the wolves while I'm here. If I don't, this is going to drive me crazy. Caiden thinks I'm going crazy. I always just stick my tongue out at him.

Click.

Another picture. This one is of a small leaf that lays alone in the snow. The light shine on it, making the snow sparkle slightly. The leaf still has tints of red and green dying it. I have an eye for things like this.

Crack. Snap. Crunch.

I freeze in my place. What was that? My ears strain to pick up the sound again.

Crack. Snap. Crunch.

The sound is louder, closer. I slowly turn my head to see if the cause of the sound is visible. My breath stalls when I see _it_.

A wolf. It's fur is a golden blonde, shining in the light. It looks soft and thick. His emerald green eyes stare at me, piercing through my soul. They have flickers of gold in them. It's stunning really. We watch each other for a while.

Slowly, I raise my camera. No need to scare him. I make sure it's focused and perfect. My finger hovers over the button. He stands there like he's a statue, just watching. I press the button firmly to save it to the cameras drive. The wolf blinks.

He's a lot bigger than a normal wolf. His glossy pelt is ruffled by the breeze. There's specks of snow in it, making it look glittery. All I want to do is run a hand through his fur right now. I want to see if it's as soft as it looks. That's probably dangerous though. Since this is a feral wolf, there's a chance he could attack me. Why hasn't he?

I slowly take a few steps back. He just watches me with those gorgeous eyes. It's amazing how they seem to hold emotion, like a human's.

"I gotta go tell Caiden." I think aloud. I turn and walk off. With one last glance back at the wolf, I go home. I feel calm and relaxed somehow, even though I was just a few feet away from a creature that could kill me. That was awesome.

The wasn't the last time I saw the wolf. Now practically every time I go into the forest he shows up. Caiden doesn't believe me though. And whenever I take him out to the forest to show him, the wolf doesn't show up. It's weird. I feel like I'm going crazy. He's not just a picture of my imagination is he?

I sit in front of my window. Caiden doesn't want me going out because it's snowing pretty bad. My feet itch to be walking now though. I want to see my wolf. That's what I've been considering him now. Usually we just sit in a clearing and watch each other. Sometimes I talk to him. Just about random things like the dinner I ate the day before, what Caiden has been up to, about my friends back home, etc. It's amazing how fast time passes. I actually love hanging wi him even if he's just an animal.

I pull a sketch book out from my bag. My pencil is already in my hand. Absentmindedly, my hand starts to drag the lead across the paper. People say I'm good at drawing, but I think I'm just average. Soon, my wolf starts to take place on the paper. I pay special attention to the eyes and fur. I want to catch ever detail, every line. When the outline is done, out come the colored pencils.

A knock on the door pulls my attention away from the drawing. I look over at Caiden who leans on the door frame. He smiles easily, pointing to my sketch book. I hold it up so he can see.

"Nice drawing. Is that your wolf?" I nod. At least he's not making me feel like I'm crazy now. "Cool. Also, Grandma left to go 'shopping'." Even he finds it a bit suspicious that grandma goes on these little trips.

"What do you think she's really doing?" I wonder aloud.

"Don't know." He shrugs. "Maybe she's meeting with some secret knitting circle or whatever." I bite my lip, looking back out at the snowy forest.

"I don't think Grandma is the knitting type." He shrugs his shoulders again.

"Like I said, I have no idea." This is just so suspicious.

My breath leaves my mouth, turning into a puff of fog. Caiden and Grandma went to go get groceries. This gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak out. The snow has died down a bit to below a blizzard. At least now it won't blind me completely.

Snow crunches below my boot as I walk farther from the house. My goal now is to find my wolf. Even though he's a wild, untamed animal, his absence still worries me. What if he's hurt? What if he's dead? I've made a type of connection with him. To me he's like a normal dog.

"Where could he be?" I wonder to myself. As I wander deeper into the forest, I'm aware that this is father than I've ever ventured. The shadows start to grow eery. My mind is running through what to do if something tries to attack me. "I should probably go back. Maybe I missed him." I mumble. Just when I turn to walk back the way I came, I hear a noise.

"Get off me you mutt!" It's a guy's voice. Short after, there's a loud, threatening growl. I freeze in my place. That growl sounded offaly familiar. A loud BANG rings through the air. Oh no!

I make a mad dash towards the source of the noise. I jump over logs, dodge trees, and duck under branches. What if that's my wolf? I burst into a clearing, gasping loudly.

There stands my wolf. He looks uninjured for the most part. Then there's the other guy. The one who's holding a gun towards my wolf. Anger bubbles within me. The man is seriously pale and skinny. He wears a black trench coat with his hair is slicked back old school style. Who the heck is this guy?

"Bye Bye puppy." The man smirks arrogantly. His finger hovers over the trigger of the gun.

"Nooo!" I screech, launching myself at the guy. He looks at me in surprise before we both go tumbling. Probably not the best idea since he's a grown man and he has a gun, but hey, he was going to kill my wolf. When we stop tumbling, he's on top of me, pinning me to the forest floor. My hands fly up to protect my face incase he hits me.

"Why, I oughta kill you for what you just did." He growls. I want to shrink into the ground right now. "I think I will actu-" he's cut off quickly. All the weight is lifted off of me. I hear a feral snarl. My eyes dart over to see my wolf growling in the mans face. His hackles are raised, making him look even bigger...and very angry. The man stares up at him, then looking to the side where his gun lays a few feet away. "What mutt, have feelings for the little girl." He taunts. I scuttle backwards towards a tree, just watching the showdown. My wolf growls again, raising his paw as if to strike the man.

I dart forward, touching his shoulder. He turns his big, furry head to look at me. His emerald green eyes hold fire, but seem to soften when he looks at me. A small whimper escapes him. I've never touched him yet.

The man takes this opportunity to escape from my wolf. He grabs his gun, making a dash into the woods. My wolf looks back to where he disappeared, a frown seeing to capture his face. I never knew a wolf could seem or act so emotional. He looks back to me with that frown.

"I couldn't let you kill him." I murmur quietly. He snorts, plopping down on the floor. "Hey cheer up, he didn't really hurt me." I scratch the top of his head. This seems to cheer him up as his tail starts to wag a bit. I scratch behind his ear and a rumbling purr like sound comes from deep in his throat. I giggle, hugging him around the neck. "You know, no one believes me when I tell them about you. Sometimes it makes me think that you're just my imagination, but you can't be if I can touch you." I bite my lip, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do here if I couldn't hang with you." He rests his head on top of mine.

His fire is as soft as I thought it would be. It feels like the softest blanket. He radiates warmth. This is one of the most comfortable positions I've ever been in. It reminds me of being wrapped in a blanket next to a fire. His fur smells like fresh mint and earth. It's fresh and outdoorsy, which makes sense.

I look up at my wolf. That's what I always call him. He needs like a name or nickname I can call him. Nah, I'll just call him Wolf. I bury my face in his fur, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how your fur is so soft. It feels like I'm resting on a cloud." My thoughts come out of my mouth. He rumbles again, it's more like a chuckle this time though. I pull away to look at him. His emerald green eyes shine brightly as he looks down at me. Reaching up, I scratch under his chin. His eyes close and his tail wags harder. He must like being scratched their.

My eyes go up to the sky. It's growing dark to my dismay. A scowl graces my lips. He nudges my shoulder gently. I look back to him.

"I need to get home." I mutter. He whines softly. I stand, dusting off my pants and fixing my shirt. As I start to walk, I notice he follows me. I look back with a smile. "You gonna protect me?" He seems to nod, coming up to trot by my side. I giggle. "My hero."

We walk in silence the rest of the way. His ears are pricked, eyes darting around, his nose tilted up in alert. Soon we reach the edge of the forest. I see the house, it's driveway empty. Good, they aren't home yet. I don't think Caiden would be happy if he knew I'd gone out.

I kneel down next to my wolf. He looks at me with those big eyes. I smile softly, kissing his forehead. "I'll see you later, ok?" He whines ago, putting a paw on my knee. I laugh quietly, pushing it off. I push myself up. "Bye Boy." I walk to my house. He watches me go, something close to sadness in his eyes. When I disappear through the door, he's still watching. I didn't notice though.

**Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days I'm thinking about that man. He didn't look normal. No one is that pale. I also noticed he had yellow eyes. Why was he dressed up all old school? It just doesn't make sense.

I can't find sleep. It's about midnight. I stare up at the ceiling blankly, thoughts racing. Why can't I just fall asleep?! Nothing can make me sleepy. I've tried emptying my head, drinking warm milk, and listening to music. Ugh!

I climb out of bed. It's obvious that sleep won't take me any time soon. My feet lead me to my window. The sky is dark, but stars twinkle brightly. I look down at the edge of the forest. Snow falls lightly, but it looks like a blizzard is coming. Dark clouds grow on the horizon. I bite my lips. Worry over takes me for my wolf.

A flash of gold on the edge of the trees catches my attention. I look back down with narrowed eyes. What was that? The dark forest remains still. Then there's another flash. I jump back slightly. I really want to know what that is.

I snatch a jacket and flashlight as I make my way quietly down the stairs. No need to wake the whole house. I clutch the door handle and push it open a bit. I Poke my head out curiously. When I look to the forest, I see something I wasn't expecting.

My wolf sits there, waiting. I grab a pair of mittens from a shelf. He's never came this close to the house. This makes me worry further. What if something's wrong?

Within seconds I'm out the door. I jog over to him, the snow crunching under my shoes. He shifts in his spot, like he's nervous. When I reach him, I kneel down.

"What are you doing here boy?" My voice comes out as a whisper for some reason. He grabs my coat sleeve gently with his teeth, tugging on it. My brow furrows in confusion. He stands, tugging on me again. I guess he wants me to follow him. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." He turns, trotting into the woods. I let out a puff of air. His pace is quick, so I have to jog to stay next to him. I'm glad I used to run track, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep up. My breath starts to come in little pants as we keep this up for a while. I wonder where he's leading me. "Where are we going?" I ask, not really expecting an verbal answer. He snorts. That's always his answer.

We walk for a few minutes until my legs start to tire. As if he can sense this, his pace slows down. I mutter a barely audible thanks, slowing my own gait to a walk. My feet ache from the cold since I'm wearing thin tennis shoes. I probably should have grabbed my boots.

My wolf perks his ears. He abruptly turns, walking a different way. With a sigh, I follow him. I wonder why he's taking me out here. The storm is getting closer and I don't want to get stuck.

After a few more minutes of walking, I start to hear something. It sounds like quiet whimpers. The sound is dog like, which probably means it's a dog. 'duh Rosemary.' I think sarcastically to myself. It slowly starts to get louder. Is this why he brought me out?

We enter a clearing. My wolf stops, look at one tree. I follow his gaze, confused. That's when I see the small shivering, whimpering bundle of fur. I gasp, rushing over to it. The creature shies away, whimpering one. I kneel down so I'm not as threatening. A pair of dark brown eyes stare back at me.

It's a tiny puppy. I stroke his dark brown fur softly. It looks like a little short haired pointer. He must be freezing. I scoop him up in my arms and pull him tight to my chest. Wolf comes to sit down next to me. He sniffs the pup, then licks his head.

"The poor thing. He has to be cold. Come on, let's take him back to the house." I wrap my coat around the small furry body. "Let's go." I jog off towards the house.

About half way there, the snow starts to get worse. I squint, trying to see what's in front of me. I can hear, but not see my wolf running beside me. The puppy in my coat is shaking and whimpering. I hug him tightly to warm him up.

"Almost there...I think." I mumble. Soon the snow is coming down so hard I can barely see five feet in front of me. I slow down so I don't trip on anything or hurt myself. "Wolf!" I call out. He comes to my side, pressing his head to my leg. "I need you to lead me home. I can barely see." I tell him. He nods, then goes to get something. He comes back with a vine in his jaws. I grab one end curiously while he holds the other. With one glance, he turns and walks away. The vine tugs.

Oh! Now he can lead me. I keep a firm grip on my end as I follow him. He seems sure of himself, as if he can see through the snow. He's probably lived here long enough that he knows the whole area.

Before I know it, we reach the house. Snow is in my hair and clothes, making me cold. I kiss my wolf's head before running to the house.

"Thank you!" I yell to him over my shoulder. When I close the door behind me, I hear a howl. It sounds like a goodbye. I smile slightly, almost forgetting that I'm holding a puppy in my coat. He squirms, poking his head out to see. "oh sorry boy. Here." I put him down on the floor. He shakes his small body to rid it of snow. I stomp off my shoes before walking through the house. It's dark, so no one is awake most likely. Why would they be awake? It's like 1 a.m.

My steps are silent on the carpet. Warmth from the heater starts to bring the temperature up in my body. It feels a lot better than outside. I rub my arms to generate more heat. The puppy scampers after me. He seems happier now, wagging his short tail. I go down the hallway towards my bedroom. He suddenly freezes. I glance back at him curiously. His head is directly up. I can see his nose twitching slightly, signaling that he's sniffing the air.

"What are you sniffing at?" I ask. He yips, then dart off down the hall. My eyes wide as I make a dash after him. "Wait! Come back here!" I whisper yell. He just runs ahead, head lowering to the floor every once in a while to smell the ground. We end up in the back hall, the one that has a bunch of closed doors. I finally catch up to him, scooping him up in my arms. My finger pokes his nose in a scolding matter. "You shouldn't do that b-" I stop short.

One door is open. Just an inch, but it's still open. This is the one that Grandma always has locked. My curiosity has been peaked for days, not knowing what's behind the door. I don't like it when I don't know something. Being a straight A student, I prefer to know what I can. Just an old habit.

Slowly, I walk over to the door. The pup squirms in my grip, wanting to get down. I don't let him down though because I don't want him running into the room. I peek into the room, one eye closed since it's not a big opening. Inside, I see several bookshelves, a fire pit with a cauldron like thing on it, books and papers scattered over the floor, and a thing of plants growing in the corner. Not to mention the jars full of creepy looking things on the shelves along with old books.

I glance each way to make sure my grandma isn't coming. As quiet as a mouse, I walk into the room. The cauldron catches my attention since it _is_ glowing a faint green. What the heck is this place? The puppy wiggles more, pressing his head into my jacket. It feels like he's slightly trembling. Maybe out of fear? He doesn't seem excited anymore.

I look over the jars on the faded wood shelves. Some hold things that look like...organs, other hold stuff like dried leaves or roots. I pick one up to inspect it more carefully. What's inside almost makes me drop it. It's an eyeball. A shiver runs down my spine. This is disgusting.

I pick a book up from the floor. It's covered in dust so I have to blow on the cover. 'Wow, that seems cliche.' I think to myself. The title reads 'Buch der Zaubersprüche'. In a flash my phone is out to translate it. It says that means Book of Spells in German. Huh, what a weird language. Wait! What! A book of spells! I drop the book, a loud bang ringing through the air as it hits the floor. I cover my mouth with one hand.

"Rosemary?" A voice asks in surprise. I slowly turn to see my Grandma standing in the doorway. She looks surprised, with wide eyes that are full of different emotions.

"Grandma, what is all of this?" I ask, motioning to the room. She doesn't speak, but shuffles further into the room. I cross my arms over my stomach, also holding the dog. "I always wondered what you kept behind that door. Now I just want to know what all of this is."

"Why are you holding a dog?" My eyes narrow. She's trying to change the topic.

"Answer my question, Grandma." She looks away with a heavy sigh.

"I should have known you'd figure out. You've always been a curious thing." She goes over to pick up some books on the floor. I watch caustically. "Since you've found this out. I might as well tell you." She turns to me, face completely serious. I bite my lip, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Tell me what?" My voice is barely over a whisper. She smiles softly.

"That I, my dear Rosemary, am a witch. Not one of those cartoon characters that carries a wand and rides a broom stick, those are mere myths. I'm a real witch." My mouth literally drops a bit. "We can cast spells and make potions."

"You gotta be joking me." I mumble. She shakes her face with a neutral smile.

"Sadly I'm not dear. You know, you have a bit of magic in yourself as well. So does your dad, but I never told him." She goes about organizing things. Why is she acting like this is all so normal? This isn't something you'd talk about at the dinner table! "I'm a full witch, your dad's half warlock, that's what a male witch is, and you're a fourth witch." My brain tries to register all of this. You know in cartoons where if someone tries to over think something and their head starts to smoke? That's what I feel like.

"S-so wait. Let me get this straight. I'm freakin part witch?!" She nods calmly. Oh my gosh! This has got to be some sick joke. "Wait a sec...does that mean I can do minor spells and stuff?" Another nod.

"Haven't you ever wondered how you remember so much and how you're so smart?" What? "Witches have an abnormal academic level. We have better memory and brains than most so we can remember spells and such. It's quite amazing really." I blink. This is just...hard to process. "And by the way, you might want to feed that little guy. I have dog food in the pantry for just such occasion. Have a good sleep, dear." She shoes me out the door. I stand there for a moment, stunned. The puppy worms his way out of my arms to jump down to the floor. He scampers off to what I'm guessing is the kitchen. I might as well feed him, get a snack, and go to bed. I need so time to think about this.

"Grandma?" She looks up from her tea and newspaper.

"Morning dear. Caiden went out to get a few things for Christmas. I thought you might want to talk a bit this morning." She puts her coffee down on the table, folding up the paper as well. Nodding, I slide into the seat opposite her. Her table is a small circular table. It's wood is dark, smooth, and polishes. In the middle is a small vase of flowers, ones that are bright red and white. Roses.

"So...were you like, born a witch?" She smiles slightly.

"Yes dear. My parents were both magical, therefor making me a full witch. Then I married you grandad, but he was human, so your dad is only half. Then you dad married your mother, who is also human, and they had you. Make sense?" I nod. I have previously been learning about genes and such in science. It also helps to have a good background in math to figure this out.

"You use your magic for good, right?" She nods quickly.

"Of course. I help people. Sometimes sick people will come to me because I can heal them. Others ask me for help with livestock or Inge like that. Only for good." Ok, that's reassuring. I rubs my chin thoughtfully.

My puppy, the one that I have named Coco, comes bounding into the kitchen. He's scrambles over to me, propping his feet up on the chair. His whining tells me he wants attention. I scratch his head softly before pushing him down. He goes to sit in the living room, where the radio is playing some soft music.

"Is there anything else...that's super natural I should know of?" Grandma hesitates at this.

"Yes, but I really don't want to worry you about them." She takes a long sip of her hot drink. I stare at her for a moment. With a big sigh, she mumbles something under her breath. "Fine. Yes, most supernatural things are real. Bigfoot, mummies, all those things. Just not zombies. Those are just tales to scare the humans. It's funny how they obsess over them." These thoughts roll over in my mind. Super natural beings.

"Wait." My mind brings up the picture of the man I saw in the woods days ago. He was pale with the old look and yellow eyes. "Are vampire real?" She nods. "That explains the guy..." Her gaze turns confused but I wave it off. Something is trying to click in my head. "Ok, I need to go do something. Thanks for the talk." She has barely any time to say anything before I get my coat on, shove on some boots, and run out the door.

The woods have a whole new vibe to them now. Instead of being peaceful and amazing, they seems to hold shadows of what creatures could be in there. Sure, it's still a pleasant place to walk in, but now you have to be careful. A large pocket knife is in my boot, ready to be yanked out if needed. Protection is vital in here now. I could be attacked by who knows what. Sure, I haven't been attacked all the days I've been out here, but you never know.

A sudden crack of a stick makes me jumps practically 25 feet in the air. I flip around, ready to grab my knife. When I see what caused the noise, I immediately loosen. My wolf stands there, head tilted in mild curiosity and amusement. I narrow my eyes at him. That wasn't funny.

"Come here boy." I say quietly while sitting criss cross on the floor. It hasn't snowed today, so the floor is mostly dry, except for some soggy places of dirt. I make sure to sit on a fairly dry spot of grass. He trots over to me, tail twitching. He must sense something different because he seems more cautious. When he's barely a foot away, I reach out to scratch his neck. This seems to calm him as he sits down in front of me. I look at his bright emerald eyes and glossy blonde coat. "You know, I learned something very interesting today." Technically it was past midnight so I did find the room very early this morning. "Did you know my Grandma is a witch?"

He stiffens slightly. It's almost unnoticeable. I scratch behind his ear so he stays calm. My mind is shifting and spinning as it tries to figure something out. I have a suspicion. There's no way to tell if it's right or not as of now.

"Yah, I also learned I'm part witch. You know all that supernatural stuff that most people think are fake? You know, mummies, yetis, Bigfoot, vampires...werewolves." I stop to look at him carefully. His bright green eyes won't meet mine as he looks past me. "I th-" My voice is quickly broken off by the sound of a someone else's.

"Well well well, looky here." I glance over my shoulder. There stands the guy I was thinking about earlier. His hair is still back in a greased fashion, the collar of his trench suit popped up. "It's the little mutt and his girl." I scowl at him deep,y. He tried to kill my wolf last time. He also keeps calling him a mutt, which makes me upset.

My wolf growls threateningly at him. His eyes show fire now, his pelt prickling. I don't dare move from my spot. Although I am right in between the two. The man smirks, showing of a pearly pair of sharp fangs. Yep, I was right, he's a vampire. I knew it!

"What? Have you not told her yet? You know, how you're a-" my wolf barks angrily, jumping over my head to attack the man. With super speed, he moves out of the way. Somehow I find myself with an arm around my neck, almost choking me. I grab onto the arm, trying to relinquish some of the tightness. My wolf growls angrily, but doesn't move. "That's right. You wouldn't want your little mate getting hurt would you? I could snap her neck right now and you can just watch." I frown, looking at my wolf. His eyes show anger, pain, and desperation. What does than man mean about me being his 'little mate'? I mean animals mate, but I don't know what he means.

Sharp nails dig into my shoulder. I squeak in pain, trying to get out of his grip again. If anything it just tightens, making me gasp for breath. The man chuckles darkly.

"So what you gonna do m-" before he can finish my sentence, my wolf leaps. I scream, thinking I'll get hurt in the process. His claws sink into the mans shoulders, ripping him from me so they both go flying backwards. I fall forwards, gasping and clutching my shoulder which is bleeding. My vision is blurry from lack of oxygen. I find the ground surprisingly comfortable. Noises of snarling, snapping, and yelling fill the air, but it all sounds muted. My vision focuses and unfocused every few seconds. Soon, the sounds stop and the clearing falls silent. Pain radiates from my shoulder, making me grit my teeth.

A nose presses to my hand, moving it from my shoulder. I hear a quiet whimper as a tongue runs over my wound. It stings momentarily, but soon starts to sooth the pain the slightest bit. I can barely make out the shape of my wolf from where he stands in front of me. His fury body presses against mine soothingly. I feel like I'm blacking out, the edges of my vision darkening.

Before I'm completely out, I feel a change. The fur starts to disappear, replaced by a warm, firm body. It feels like skin. I swear I see the face of a man before my eyes flutter closed. Darkness takes over me.

**Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up who knows how long afterwards. I feel something warm and soft wrapped around me. Like a blanket of sorts. Light flickers from somewhere, it's flames changing. I'm guessing it's a fire or something. I snuggle deeper into the blanket. It smells like mint and bark, like the forest. And like my wolf.

My eyes blink open at the thought. My memory of the time before I got knocked out is fuzzy. I remember a man, my wolf, but then there was that face before I blanked. I wonder what happened.

My eyes scan my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a room, but not one of my Grandma's house. The walls are a soft brown and made of planks of wood. There's a fire place with a steady fire that has flames flicking back and forth. I look down to see there's a blanket of animal fur wrapped around me. I lay on a bed, which must mean this is the bedroom. But who's is the question.

I sit up in the bed. My shoulder hurts like crap! An off white bandage is wrapped around it, speckled with small red dots of what I'm guessing is my blood. Did that vampire guy hurt me? My brow furrows as I try to recall what lead up to this. I remember being out with my wolf after Grandma told me about the supernatural stuff. Then that guy showed up. That's where it starts to get fuzzy. I think he tried choking me or something.

I'm alerted of someone else in the house by the sound of footsteps. It's very quiet, but I can hear it. My bottom lip gets caught between my teeth, a nervous habit. Who's house is this? Why am I here? What's going on?

The door opens slowly. I clutch the blanket to my body, partially scared, partially just curious. There are so many questions I want answers to. Like Grandma said, I'm naturally curious.

A guy comes in. My lips purse together, slight blush covering my cheeks. He doesn't wear a shirt, showing off his tanned skin, six pack, and sculpted chest. It all looks smooth, without any hair. I have to admit that I don't really like the idea of chest hair. My eyes travel to his face. His chin is chiseled, as is his whole face. His eyes are a deep emerald green with specks of gold in them. His hair is a mix between slightly dirty blonde and gold, falling over his forehead haphazardly. It looks messy in a cute way.

"You're awake." His smooth words break me from my thoughts. He looks so familiar, yet I don't think I've ever met him. He smiles, flashing some perfect white teeth. His light pink lips look perfect. I blink, biting my lip again. His smile drop to a flat line, his nostrils flaring as he looks down at my lips. His green eyes darken to a forest color. They close momentarily as he takes a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

"Who are you?" I ask meekly. His eyes snap open again, piercing straight through me. I want to sink into the mattress at this point. He smiles slightly, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. I scoot over, either to give him more room, or to make the distance between us more comfortable.

"You don't find me familiar at all?" He asks, staring straight into my own brown orbs. I'm quiet for a minute, looking into those eyes. Yes, he is familiar. Yet I can't recall meeting him ever in my life.

"Sorta." I say quietly. He smiles bigger. "Why do you seem so familiar? I don't remember meeting someone like you." He nods in understanding.

"Well, what about me is familiar?"

"Your eyes...and your hair." It looks like...wait, the whole supernatural thing. Could he be? "Are you...my wolf?" I ask in a barely audible voice. His eyes brighten, I could imagine my wolf wagging his tail.

"Yep." Oh my gosh!

"Really?" He nods. My eyes are wide in surprise. "To think...this whole time I thought you were just an animal."

"Oh trust me, I still am." He smirks. "Just in a different sense." My cheeks turn a darker pink. "My name's Conner."

"Rosemary." I smile slightly while looking at him. "Rosemary Genson."

"I know." I narrow my eyes at him. "Your family is pretty well know here." I want to ask why, but I don't think he'll answer. I glance away, towards the fire, just thinking.

"I have a question." He snorts in response. Huh, just like my wolf. Wait, he his my wolf. I constantly have to remind myself that this handsome guy is my wolf. "Why exactly...did you like, hang out with me?" At this, he shifts a bit on comfortably.

"You see umm..." His eyes flit away. "Being a werewolf, we still abide by certain animal laws. Such as Uh...having a mate." I tilt my head a bit in confusion.

"I heard the vampire guy say that. He called me your little mate." I recall. His confident attitude lessens as his neck turns a bit pink. He scratches the back of it, letting out an incoherent sound.

"Yah. So, a mate is like a soul mate, someone you're destined to be with. Once you meet them, your mate becomes your world, they're your missing half. You only get one mate." He glances over to me. "It's your only desire to protect and love them..." He trails off. I stare into his stunning green eyes for a moment. He seems to take a moment to recollect himself, changing back to his confident self.

"So wait, I'm your mate?" I ask tentatively. He smirks, yep, back to his normal self.

"Yah. That why I've been protecting you every time you've been in the forest."

"But I saw you like a month after I started going into the forest." I say with confusion evident in my voice.

"I was keeping my distance at first." He explains. "It was very hard. The first thing I wanted to do when I saw you was to take you." I blush harshly, looking away. He chuckles a bit at my shyness. "Like I said, I'm still an animal." His eyes sparkle. "You don't know how bad I want you, kitten." He purrs seductively. My breath stalls in my lungs. "But I know your Grandma would probably kill me if I did something like that." That, I agree with. My brother would probably be worse though.

"Ummm...when can I go home?" He rubs his chin in fake thought.

"I don't know, maybe I should just keep you here." I shoot him a small scowl. He smirks. "Joking. You can go whenever you want, but I'm walking you. It's getting dark out." I look out the window to see indeed that it is growing darker. How long was I out?

Carefully, I shift my feet off the side of the bed. If I jostle my shoulder, it will probably hurt a lot. Turning my head also hurts due to the bruises on my neck. That guy was really strong. 'He was a vampire, of course he's strong.' I grumble in my head.

"Are you ok?" He asks, suddenly worried. He sands, reaching for my shoulder. I look at him warily as he pulls the bandages off. It has blood all over it. I can see four punctures in my skin that actually look fairly deep. He must have dug his nails into my arm. Conner gingerly touches the inflamed skin around it. "Hmmm...it looks ok. I put some medicine on it when we got here. If you put medicine on it every day it shouldn't get infected." He leans over, placing a small kiss above the wounds. My face flushes.

I've never been in a relationship before. This type of affection is strange to me. It's even stranger that this guy is part wolf.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I ask. He quirks a grin, running a hand through his hair. This makes his chest expands and his arm flex. His grin turns to another smirk as I watch.

"Thought you'd enjoy the show." My scowl deepens. "Plus, I usually don't wear a shirt. Not many people come visit me." He shrugs his large shoulders. "Now come on, I'm guessing you want to go home." I stand to follow him out of the room. I expect him to throw a sweatshirt or just a shirt on, but he just walks straight outside. I put on my gloves before going out after him.

He waits by a tree, leaning against the bark. Now I get a full view of his defined chest and abs. I blush darkly, looking away. He smirks, grabbing my hand. Ignoring my complaints, he tugs me forward. I follow him while grumbling. I try to ignore the tingling warmth that shoots up my arm from his calloused touch.

"Don't you get cold?" I ask randomly, just trying to strike conversation. I know I am. A shiver runs down my spine when a gust of cold wind hits me. He notices, smiling softly,

"No, but you seem to be. Come here." He pulls me to him by my waist. I squeak slightly, but don't resist. His skin radiates waves of warmth. It feels almost unnatural. I end up snuggling into his side as we walk. His hand keeps a tight grip on my waist. Though he looks like he's made of straight out muscle, his skin is actually very smooth and soft. "I'll keep you warm anytime. I'm naturally warm."

It doesn't take long to reach the edge of the forest. I can see my Grandmas house. Conner seems reluctant to release me though. He wraps both arms around me so I'm pressed to his chest.

"You'll still come out to see me, right?" He asks quietly. I nod against his chest. He places a soft, lingering kiss against my forehead. "Ok. See you later, Kitten." I don't get the nickname, but I sorta like it.

"Bye Conner." I rush over to the house. Right when I enter the door, Coco jumps up onto my legs. I laugh quietly, scratching his head. "Miss me boy?" He yips, licking my face.

"Rosemary?" I look up to my grandma. Her eyes looked worried. Oh yah, I disappeared for the whole day. Plus the bandage on my arm must not be so calming.

"Hey Grandma." I greet. She comes down to me quickly.

"Are you ok? Why were you gone so long? What happened to your arm?" She asks so rapidly I can barely understand her.

"I'm fine grandma." I push her hand away. She gives me a strange look.

"Where'd you get a bandage?" Oh uh...how do I explain that? Should I tell her about Conner?

"Well uh...,you know that wolf I've been meeting in the woods?" She nods, one slim eyebrow raised. "Yah well, apparently he's a werewolf. I was out with him and a vampire attacked us. He saved me." I never thought a sentence like that would leave my mouth. She looks at me blankly for a few seconds before smiling.

"What's this boy's name?"

"Conner." I answer.

"Well, how bout this. Since you seem to be so fond of him," I blush."why don't you invite him to our Christmas dinner?" My eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Really!? Wait, what about Caiden?" She seems to think about that.

"Well, we might as well tell him about everything. He is your brother, he has the right to know. Maybe he can invite his girl too. I can cook, you can help, it'll be fun!"

"That sounds awesome! Where is he anyways?" I glance around for my brother.

"Oh! He's still shopping. I may or may not have given him an extra long list." She grins slyly. I giggle quietly. "I need a lot of stuff for our feast. Don't forget you'll need to help me. We need to make turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, Carmel and almond glazed squash, pecan and pumpkin pie, and some homemade rolls." She goes on to talk about a bunch of different foods. I smile, reaching over to pick up Coco.

"K Grandma. I'll be upstairs." I carry the little dog up to my room. He pants joyfully, reaching up to lick my face. I giggle, pushing his snout away. "No licking." I put him down on my bed. He circles, then plops down in a curled up position. I lay down next to him after grabbing my laptop. Currently Hunger Games is playing. This movie is like, the best movie ever! I've been in the fandom since I was 13. "This movie is awesome! I love the books too. You know, The Mockingjay movie is coming out soon. I can't wait to see it!" He just yips in response.

I find myself dozing off during the movie. It's not that I'm bored, it's just that I feel exhausted. Being attacked by a vampire is energy sucking. Pun intended. My eyes flutter closed and sleep over takes me. A small nap won't hurt.

_A dark mist surrounds me. It swirls and spins, like a whirlpool. I spin around, trying to find someone or something. Where am I? _

_Dark, black things slither through the mist like snakes. I back up a bit, running into something cold and hard. A large black figure emerges out of nowhere from the mist. It takes the shape of a man with red, gleaming eyes. I look behind me to find a wall of metal. Where did that come from?_

_A loud, dark chuckle fills the air. I look back to the man of black fog, but he doesn't seem to be moving. How can he chuckle without opening his mouth? Suddenly the fog moves forward to envelop me. I scream, throwing my arms up to protect myself. Then I see black._

I joke up, the scream stuck in my throat. My head swings around so I can see what is around. I'm in my bedroom, laying on my bed. Coco is sniffing at me , looking concerned. Tears prick my eyes. I brush them away, taking a shaky breath. I can still feel the cold metal against my skin.

Standing up abruptly, I go to sit in the window. The snow is falling softly from the black sky. I can see shadows in the woods, they seem to shift and move. I gulp and move away from the window.

"Sis?" I flip around to look at the door. Caiden has a worried look on his face. I cough, tears still running down my cheeks. He opens his arms. I rush over and hug him. He holds me tightly, stroking my hair. I cry into his chest quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." I sniffle. He chuckles quietly, but not in a mocking way.

"It's ok. Just a bad dream. Wanna tell me what happened?" I shake my head, no. He sighs, patting my head one last time. "Ok. Well, dinner is ready. Come down when you feel like it." He lets me go. I nod while taking a deep breath.

"I'll be down in a few." He walks out the door after looking me over just to make sure I'm ok. My body flops onto my bed. Gosh, what about that dream made me get so scared? I was truly frightened for my life. It feels like a shadow is lurking somewhere, waiting to attack.

My feet carry me downstairs. I don't register ever moving though. Cod is running along side me, yipping loudly. I shush him when we enter the dining room. Grandma and Caiden are sitting at the table. I sit down silently, taking a plate. Caiden glances at me for a second before returning to his conversation. I mess with my food since I'm not that hungry. My thoughts are in a completely different world.

"Conner!" I yell out.

Out of nowhere, a big force knocks me over. I gasp, falling on my back. The air is knocked completely from my lungs. A deep growl sounds above me, almost like a warning. I look up into brilliant green eyes. His golden fur shifts slightly with the breeze. It seems to shine with the bright light of the sun.

"Hey boy." I smirk, scratching his neck. He whines because he wanted to frighten me. The sound soon turns to a purr as I scratch his chest. When I stop, he flops down onto me with all his weight. Usually I would find this crushing, but it's actually fairly comfortable. With his warmth, I feel safe. My arms wrap around him subconsciously.

The feeling of his fur against me changes. The fur starts to recede, replaced by smooth, solid skin and muscle. A strong hand runs through my hair with surprising gentleness. I look up from his chest to see his chiseled face. His eyes sparkle happily like a kid's during Christmas.

"Hey Kitten." He purrs into my ear. His warm breath sends goosebumps over my cold skin.

"Hey Conner. Can you get off me a bit, I can't breathe." He chuckles, lifting himself up a bit with his strong arms. I can see the muscles stretch under his skin like snakes.

"So what brings you here?" He asks as his eyes gaze over me. I tap his chin so he looks up at me.

"Eyes up here mister." He pouts. I giggle quietly, running a hand through his already messy hair. "And to answer your question, I needed to ask you something." His pout disappears, replaced with a curious face. "My grandma wants to know if you wanna come have Christmas dinner with us. You'd have to wear a shirt of course, but I thought it might be fun." His whole face brightens up.

"Really?" I can imagine his tail wagging fiercely. "That would be awesome! I'd love to spend time with your family. You are my mate, after all." He nuzzles his face into my neck. I giggle again, patting his head.

"Great. Just come over on Christmas Day. Careful around my brother though. He can be a bit protective." Caiden almost beat a guy senseless for making me cry. Three people had to hold him back since he's really strong. I can't remember what the guy said or did that made me cry, but I know it was bad. It takes a lot to make me cry. Hence why that nightmare scared me so bad.

"No prob, Kitten. I'll be as much of a gentleman as I can. I just wouldn't wear anything too sexy if you want me to stay calm. You bring out the animal in me." He growls quietly, playfully. I bite my lip while looking up at him through my lashes. His eyes darken as he looks down at my lips, just like the time in his cabin. He growls darker, looking back up to my face. "If you keep biting your lip I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you." His voice is husky and gravelly.

"Why don't you then?" I ask daringly. Before I can even blink, his lips are attacking mine in a bruising kiss. My fingers tangle in his hair. This is my first kiss ever. His lips are soft and gentle, but fierce at the same time. It feels as if sparks are fling through my body like a live wire. When we finally pull back, I'm panting quietly. Conner's grin is huge.

"You're amazing." He murmurs.


End file.
